spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crime Time
'''Crime Time '''is an episode of Officer SpongeBob. It is written by SaiyanGokuDBZ and ElectroElf. It aired on August 25, 2017 alongside Police Brutality. It is the writing debut of ElectroElf. Plot When Plankton starts committing crimes again, it is up to SpongeBob to catch him for once and for all. Transcript * The episode starts with SpongeBob at the front office of the city jail. We hear him talking to one of his fellow officers, Phil, and the camera zooms in on them as the dialogue gets louder. * Phil: Yeah, have you heard the news? Sheldon Plankton recently tried to take the Krabby Patty secret formula again! Of course it failed. * SpongeBob: Well, yeah. That really isn’t nothing. When I worked there, he tried to steal it like every hour of the day practically. * Phil: Every hour of the day, huh? How would you know that? * SpongeBob: Because I used to work there as a fry-cook. * Phil: Wait, really? So you were the one that served those fresh and delicious Krabby Patties? * SpongeBob: Yes. * Phil: I don’t really believe you but whatever. Oh yeah, Plankton also robbed a bank earlier. * SpongeBob: Wait, what? I thought that would have been the headline, not the Krabby Patty thing. * Phil: Yeah, he took like 5,000 dollars! He said that he would use it on a new invention to take over the world or something. * SpongeBob: Well, we need to stop him! * Phil: You sure? I don’t like the idea of going against Plankton… * SpongeBob: Believe me, he’s a piece of cake. * The scene cuts to SpongeBob and Phil training in certain situations with very epic music in the background. Then the scene cuts to them walking out of the jail. We see all the jail mates cheering for them as they walk out proud. But right as they walk out they realize they have no idea what this machine that Plankton is building, so they go walk back in and get some spying equipment to see what Plankton is building instead. They start walking to the Chum Bucket. * SpongeBob: Okay, Phil. You see Plankton in the window? * Phil: Yes. * SpongeBob: Take out your extending claw thingy and climb to the roof. We’re gonna sneak in. * Phil: I don’t know how to use this thing! You got it from Toys-R-Us! * SpongeBob: You really think I was about to take things from the arsenal of weapons? * Phil: Yes! This is an emergency! * SpongeBob: Stealing is bad, Phil. * Phil: Whatever, just show me how to use this. * Phil is shown how to use the extending claw by SpongeBob, and they get on the roof. * SpongeBob: Alright, you see the chimney? Jump down there. * SpongeBob and Phil both jump down the chimney. * SpongeBob: Alright, we’re right behind Plankton, let’s get him! * Phil takes his extending claw and snatches Plankton with it. * Plankton: SpongeBob! Uh, uh, what’s your name? * Phil: It’s Phil. * Plankton: Oh, okay. Ahem… Phil! Why must you guys always stop me from being naughty? That’s what I am! * SpongeBob: Too bad, Shelly. * Plankton: KAREN! WHO TOLD HIM MY NAME? * Karen: What? * She comes out to where Plankton is standing * Karen: Hahaha! They got you again, Shelly. * Plankton starts screaming in a fit of rage and he is sent to the Bikini Bottom Jail. * SpongeBob: I hope you learned your lesson. * Phil: Yeah, wait… what’s this strange feeling in my pocket? * SpongeBob: You’re really excited to be here. * Phil: No! It’s… Plankton? * Plankton runs out of his pocket. * SpongeBob: If Plankton was in Phil’s pocket the whole time, then who did we just arrest? * Cletus: It’s me! Plankton’s cousin, Cletus! I was screaming for y’all to put me down! But y’all just didn’t listen. * SpongeBob: Oh. Wait, did we just let Plankton run off? * Phil: Yup. * SpongeBob: Oh, man. To be continued... Trivia * This is ElectroElf's first time writing for Officer SpongeBob. * This is also the first episode with a title card by Rocky Lobster * This is the first appearance of Phil, a fellow officer. Category:2017 Category:ElectroElf Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Officer SpongeBob Category:FanonSponge TV Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming episodes Category:SillySponge Entertainment Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts